


Nude.

by happyquinns



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyquinns/pseuds/happyquinns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby thought he had picked out her personality and knew who she was. Though there was always little things she did that kept him aware of the complexity of Happy Quinn. Leaving him to try dig deeper into who she was.</p>
<p>This newest discovery though left him shocked and yet even more incredibly in awe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nude.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Quintis prompt from Kat/ katasstrophee on tumblr, getting me to write the idea of this but in six words, that idea came from a the six word writing prompt and a gif set of Jadyn Wong (Happy) from another show where she appeared "naked."
> 
> I liked the 6 word one but I wanted to write so much more for it so this is the aftermath.

He was surprised with how comfortable Happy was around him in her own home. Obviously he had been to her place before, but the main game changer this time was that they had slept together and had now seen and loved every inch of each other. 

Toby thought he had picked out her personality and knew who she was. Though there was always little things she did that kept him aware of the complexity of Happy Quinn. Leaving him to try dig deeper into who she was.

This newest discovery though left him shocked and yet even more incredibly in awe.

Toby was admittedly shocked to find out Happy was so comfortable in her surroundings (and now with him) to be the kind of person who walked around their apartment completely naked. It wasnt a tactic to tease or turn him on, it honestly seemed to be a part of who she was. But when first asking her about it early on all she did was shrug like keeping clothes on was a job in itself.

This new idea of Happy being so carefree and tranquil, and that she trusted him not to make a huge deal out of it (like he would usually joke about), made him fall even more madly in love.

It did take awhile to get use to, and Toby himself preferred to keep at least his briefs on.

At first when he walked into a room to find her pouring cereal or watching TV completely nude, the shrink would jump back and look away, before remembering their current dating status and that this was normal for them. Also with every startled, quick turnaround from him, Happy would give an eye roll with an amused grin and shake of the head.

Months later, while curled up on the sofa, he finally questioned her in detail on why. She told him about how an old roommate of hers who had done the same. That if you took off all your clothes after whatever stressful day you had been through, it was sort of like getting rid of all the, “bad vibes”, (Happy then admitted her roommate had also been somewhat of a hippie, but she was still in tune with the idea nevertheless.) Toby thought of it as some sort of relaxation therapy, something that helped her release what ever was built up inside her throughout their usually eventful day, and Happy was someone that emotional stress unfortunately clung to like wet sand.

So to see her in her own space, a place they shared together, free and happy, a completely different woman to what the rest of the world got to see. So completely content and relaxed in herself and in their love to trust him in this once unknown side of her, made Toby feel like the luckiest man in the world.

 


End file.
